Best Years of Our Lives
by Kai Wannabe
Summary: Everyone's in highschool...if you wanna know more...read it! Kai/OC Max/Tyson Mariah/Rei rape, language...yada yada
1. Default Chapter

Yeah...this is my fic...read it review it...I relly don't care...  
You know what I wish...I wish there were more hot girls in beyblade...I mean it's all guys!!! And Mariah doesn't count...I don't want to look at that pink haired ditz all the time!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade...yada yada yada...But it would be kick ass if I did!  
  
  
Best Years of Our Lives  
  
  
Kai's P.O.V  
  
I sighed...another school year...  
I hate school...I've always hated school.   
  
Seeing my usual group of buddies, I walked over to them. They were talking about a bunch of new kids coming to our school from North America. Apparently they were a beyblading team that was well known over there. Ha, I'd like to see them take on us. I decided I had heard enough about these hot shot Americans, so I started on towards my locker. I turned a corner and walked down a long hallway which led to my locker...conveniently it was completely on the opposite side of the school to all of my classes…why do these things always happen to me?  
  
I reached my locker and noticed a girl had the locker beside mine open. She wasn't hard to miss. She had dark hair and the freakiest eyes I've ever seen. She was wearing a red and black shirt with a picture of a skull on it..."Hmmm how original I thought," sarcastically. She had on black loose fitting pants with a bunch of chains hanging down and dark make-up around her eyes. I smiled to myself. She must be one of the American kids; there weren't many punks at our school.   
  
As I got closer I noticed she was actually quite short. "Must be in grade 8," I thought. I walked up beside her and rotated my lock to the right combination. I opened my locker and started searching for the books I needed for first period. I heard footsteps and saw a girl and two boys walking this way...they were carrying skateboards and looked much like the other girl. Yay more Americans.   
  
"Sandra! Where have you been? You were supposed to skate to school with us this morning," said the girl. She had blonde hair put up in a ponytail and was wearing a tight red shirt (which caught my attention) and a pair of loose jeans.  
  
The girl looked up at them.  
  
"Oh yeah...sorry, I guess I forgot." She smiled closed her locker and walked off with them.  
  
I found my books just as the bell rang to get to class. I closed my locker and started off for science, my first period.  
  
Walking into my science class I took a seat at the back of the room next to one of my friends. I looked over to the other side of the classroom and there was that girl again, sitting next to one of her friends. "I guess she's not in grade 8 then," I thought. She had her chair tilted back and her feet up on the table. "Rebel." I thought out loud.  
  
"Huh?" asked my friend, Dave.   
  
I nodded my head in her direction.  
  
"Oh them. Yeah, I bet they think they are so cool."  
  
Just then the second bell went and our teacher walked into the classroom.  
  
"Good morning everyone!"  
  
"A real happy camper," I thought.   
  
The rest of the class went pretty much the same…the teacher being all happy and me being bored out of my mind. Second period was worse. Instead of a happy teacher we had a lunatic. Two girls were giggling about some odd thing and she snapped and threw chalk at them.  
  
It was lunchtime now and all the students piled into the cafeteria to get food. I walked over to our usual table and sat down next to Dave and Rei.   
  
"Hey Kai! Haven't seen you around lately. Where were you this summer?" asked Rei.   
  
"Uh…is it really any of your business?" I snapped. I didn't mean to be so rude, I just didn't feel like talking about it right now.  
  
"Sorry, I was just wondering… Anyways… have you seen those new kids?"  
  
"Yeah. One of the girls has a locker beside mine." I replied, not bothering to look at him.   
  
"I heard they got expelled from their old school!" said Mariah…man did I hate Mariah. She always had to be right and she was always either whining or gossiping.  
  
"I'm going to my locker." I stated.  
  
"I'll come with you," said Rei.  
  
"Oh me too!" added Mariah.  
  
God no...wherever Rei went Mariah went too. I actually felt sorry for him.  
  
We left the cafeteria and walked to my locker. The girl was there again.   
  
"Oooo look it's one of the new kids!" and with that Mariah went over to introduce herself.  
  
End of Kai's P.O.V  
  
"HI!" Mariah said in her usual perky tone.  
  
The girl just looked her up and down.  
  
"...hi."  
  
"What's your name? Mine's Mariah."  
  
"Sandra."  
  
"Oh that's a cool name. Oh this is Rei and Kai." She said pointing at them.  
  
"Hey." Replied Rei.  
  
She nodded hello and turned back to her locker.  
  
"Soooo..." started Mariah, "How do you like our school so far?"  
  
"It's ok." Sandra replied...she wasn't one to talk much especially with preppy people like Mariah. Sandra shut her locker and started to walk away. Mariah followed dragging Rei and Kai with her.  
  
"So what's your next class?" she asked.  
  
"English." Sandra replied looking a bit annoyed.  
  
"Wow really me too! Maybe we can sit together and get to know each other better!"  
  
"Great..." said Sandra sarcastically. She wasn't really looking forward to sitting next to Mariah…in fact she didn't really like Mariah at all.  
  
Kai managed to break free of Mariah's death grip and started back to his locker. He had gone there for a purpose and that was to get his books.  
  
Sandra's P.O.V  
  
AAHHHHhhhh...she won't leave me alone! She sat beside me in english and talked to me about her bunny rabbits and family history. Like I give a shit.  
  
The bell finally rang signaling that school was over. I left my French class and went to my locker. That guy was there again…what was his name...Kai yeah that was it, Kai. He wasn't bad looking…  
  
"Sandra!" my friend Maya distracted me. "You better skate home with us, seeing as you 'forgot' to this morning."  
  
"Alright alright." I replied.  
  
I opened my locker and went to pull out my skateboard when I felt an arm around my waist.   
  
"Ah!" I yelled in surprise. "Nick you scared the living shit out of me!"  
  
He started to laugh and I punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
I grabbed my board and rounded everyone up. I didn't want to spend a second longer in school then I had to.  
  
  
End of chapter one...hope you liked it...if you didn't too bad...please review I wanna know what you think. O_o 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all those people that reviewed…I appreciate your opinions +_+!   
Sorry it took me sooooooo long to update....but I've been getting shit loads of homework lately...so if you wanna blame anyone...BLAME MY TEACHERS!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade…yada yada yada  
  
Best Years of Our Lives  
Chapter 2  
  
The weekend finally came, after a long week of school. Sandra laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She didn't feel like getting up. No one else in her house was awake anyway. After a few minutes, she got restless and decided she would go for an early morning walk. She threw on a pair of jeans and some odd shirt. She went over to her dresser where all her make-up and spiky bracelets lay. She was going to put them on but decided she was too lazy, besides it was 6:00 am on a Saturday morning, no one would be awake, she shouldn't even be awake. She walked downstairs to the back door, where she was met by her big black dog. She grabbed the leash and headed outside.   
The streets were calm and quiet. The only sound was her footsteps on the cold cement and the soft scratching noise of her dog's paws. Sandra breathed in the cold crisp air and sighed. The sun was just rising and everything was a slight shade of pink. She decided she would head for a near by park and let her dog loose. She got to the park to find it empty.   
  
"Good." She said to herself. She didn't really want anyone seeing her like this. No dark make-up, no bracelets, no big baggy pants, she looked almost…normal.  
  
Sandra headed for a swing, sat down and watched her dog run aimlessly around the park sniffing and marking territory. She started thinking…about school…about her friends…about Kai. AHHH, why couldn't she get that blue-haired boy out of her head. He wasn't even her type, too preppy.  
  
Her lost her concentration as her dog dropped a stick in her lap. She threw the stick and watched as he ran to fetch it. The sun was almost fully risen. She picked up the leash, clipped it to the dog's collar and turned to head off for home but came face to face with a pair of wine coloured eyes.   
  
"Damn it!" she though, "I look horrible!"  
  
"Hello…"He said noticing the frustrated look on her face.  
  
"H…hi" she relied, trying to keep her dog from mauling Kai.  
  
"Nice dog."  
  
"Thanks…soooo…what are you doing out here this early?"  
  
"Walking." His answer was short and sharp.  
  
"Ok, well I gotta head back for breakfast…see you around!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
She walked quickly away, while he just stared after her.  
  
"Strange girl." He thought as he continued on his walk. Kai's alarm had gone off early that morning and he couldn't fall back asleep afterwards.   
  
Kai continued through the park and on his way home. He opened the front door and stepped in. He yawned. Maybe he should catch a few more Z's.  
  
The rest of the weekend went uneventful as was the next week. Besides the odd science experiment going wrong and the food fight in the cafeteria. Sandra and her friends did get invited to a huge party, which was going to be held that Saturday at Mariah's house, seeing as her parents were out. Mariah being the most popular girl in school knew everyone, so half the school would be there. This was going to be the social event of the year.  
  
Saturday finally came and Kai was anxious. He was bored of sitting home alone. He needed to do something. Rei and Dave were going to pick him up at 7 for the party.  
  
Sandra was just as anxious at her house. Her parents were also out of town, so she was home all alone. She switched on the TV to find that there was nothing on. It was 5:30 PM now. The party didn't start till 7:30…another two hours.  
  
7:00 finally came and Kai was picked up as promised by Rei and Dave. They drove to Mariah's. Everyone was just arriving.  
  
Sandra arrived with her friends Nick, Maya and Kyle. They had all come in Kyle's car. They pulled up to Mariah's to find the party had started almost two hours ago. The music was blaring; good thing Mariah didn't have any neighbors. They went inside to find everyone was either dancing, drinking or fucking.   
  
"Wow what a party!" Sandra yelled sarcastically, over the music as she grabbed a beer.  
  
Kai had been pretty much been drinking and talking the whole time. Seeing as he wasn't the most talkative person he had really been drinking to whole time. He was now drunk and acting strange.  
  
"I think you've had enough alcohol for one night Kai." Mariah said taking the Bacardi out of Kai's hands.  
  
Kai thought of protesting but he was too drunk to care. There was not much else to do besides drink…the only two other options were dancing or fucking. Kai wasn't really one to dance so…  
  
Kai looked around for a suitable female partner.   
  
"Nope…nope…definitely not…" Kai thought as he looked around the room. He found a girl that was decent looking and relatively "easy". Just as he was about to walk over to her someone caught his eye. It was Sandra. He didn't think she was actually going to show.  
  
Kai forgot about the other girl and set his goal on Sandra. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. She was stubborn and if she wasn't going to do it willingly he would use force.  
  
Sandra had had a couple of drinks now and the alcohol was going to her head. She was also partially stoned which made it even worse. He sense of judgement was way off. She watched Kai walk towards her. He asked her something about going upstairs…she wasn't to sure. She followed him nevertheless.  
  
Kai led Sandra to a vacant room upstairs. He could tell she was drunk.  
  
"This is going to be easier then I thought."  
Muahahahaha…I shall leave it at that…till next time… 


End file.
